Lack of Light 02 Fragmentary Passage 2004
by Luna Lillyth
Summary: ONE HIT IDEA, WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. Self insert, my charcter ends up in the realm of Darkness with Aqua. After traveling with Sora and ending up as a Nobody. The OC is now tiny.


**Author's Note- MUST READ. This story will most likely not be updated, spawned from a random thought with a fairy sized self insert. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

 _I should have seen it coming. A girl with false foresight goes on a journey with the people the fake visions are about in hopes of changing it for the better. No explanation as to what happened to her world, let alone how she got to a different one._

 _When the Guardian shoved its claws into me, I was in shock. My mind shut down as the tearing ripped its way into me and removed a shining orb._

 _My heart._

 _My surroundings became blurry. The frightened screams of the boys were becoming muffled. Was I under the ocean? The blackness seemed so inviting but I didn't want to sleep yet. I wasn't ready to go, there is so much more than this. I don't care if my life meant little, I need to help them more._

 _I'm..._

 _not ready to go..._

* * *

When I awoke, I knew there was something wrong before I even opened my eyes. My memories fluttered through my mind, the adventure, the final confrontation, my end. But I wasn't dead, I was here... There was a hole inside me. It was like a prolonged hunger, no energy.

Little light greeted my eyes as I opened them. I was somewhere dark. The ground and the air here was cold. The kind of cold you get when you've been outside during Fall for too long but started to forget about it because what you were doing was deemed more important.

Lifting myself off the rocky ground, I gave my surroundings a look over. It appeared to be a fragment of a courtyard or an open space in a castle. The rock was stone slabs broken up by carpet and strange figures in the center of the area. Once I got to my feet, I saw that this place seemed to be suspended in space, shards of glassy color glinted from the distance. When I got to the center of the place, I saw in some of the broken structures were shattered mirrors.

I knew not the name of the area but I knew where I was. Aqua's journey in the Realm of Darkness, her Fragmentary Passage.

As interesting as it was to be here, I had to find Aqua. I walked up the center staircase and saw... a green fogged sight.

Two women of blue were battling it out, one was constantly glowing and randomly disappearing.

They might be for a while...

Not having anything better to do with my time, I perched myself on the steps. As a new Nobody, it's going to be unlikely that I'll be able to mimic emotion for a while. With the logic of Dream Drop, I can regrow my heart, but strange as it was, I wanted to explore not having a heart. At least, that was the idea I had played around with when I was whole. Having issues when keeping my emotions bottled up when I was too stressed to keep my face straight, being able to turn emotion off seemed to be a dream tool.

But now, I wasn't sure if this experience would be worth it. My chest seemed to give an echo and my point of view on things were too... straight forward? Not exploring the way it should? I don't have the words to describe it.

Sharp breaths sounded behind me and I got up. I half expected for her to see me but then I remembered that I was about the size of a Sea Salt ice cream. Turning to her I said, "Hey! Lady?"

Aqua turned her head this way and that but didn't see the small person that is me. "Is... someone here?"

Knowing that she wouldn't think to look down, I started jumping and waving my arms. "Direct your gaze downward please!"

She finally looked at me and I stopped jumping.

"Don't come across a lot of short people do you?" I deadpanned while putting my hand on my hip.

"Are you real? Or another illusion?" Aqua came over to me and knelt down to my level.

If I had been truly me, I would have feigned annoyance or hurt and started cracking some snarky comment in good humor. Then I would assure that I wasn't offended and go back to having a basic sense of seriousness. As I was... My finger poked her in the leg. "Ma'am, if I was fake could I have interacted with you?"

"Um... Sorry, it's just... I've seen- Wait, how would you be down here Luna? What happened when I was gone?"

Nobodies can't feel emotion. We can feel stuff like confusion or pain from getting attacked. But levels and forms of surprise depends on context, so I guess I can say that I was surprised and confused.

"Hold up a sec, how do you know me?" My hand rose up as I took a half step back, "This is the first time- no offense- I've even _met_ someone with _blue_ hair. I never even got off home until I randomly woke up in some town, yet you know my name right off the bat!" Emotion or no, this is rather standard of a response. Or just standard for me.

"You don't remember me?" She sounded... disappointed? Sad?

I blinked. There were a number of ways I could respond, but I'd have to lie by omission. _Given where I come from, she shouldn't have known me. So how does she? Ten years ago I wouldn't be a teenager so Dream Drop time travel might be out; but that doesn't remove the idea of it altogether if there are other ways. How should I put this?_ "I... don't have any reason to think that my memory has been somehow been messed with, so I don't get how you would know me." I spoke slowly, "What is the year you remember?"

"... 1994? Luna, what's going on?"

"Then that means you've been gone for about ten years. The year is 2004 where I come from."

"Ten..." Aqua sighed.

As she processed the information, I looked her over. The woman didn't seem too banged up though her hair looked like it could use a comb. The ends of her sleeves and dangling waist fabric were slightly torn at the ends. The metal on her shoes and arms seemed rather dull and lacked a shine. I would rate her physical an eight outta ten.

"How long have you been here?"

"Just woke up here," I pointed to where I was clonked out. "Saw two of you in the mirror, mind telling what's up with that?"

"... A shadow of me I guess, it seems like my own fears have taken on a life of their own. What about you?"

My hollowness gave me an echo at the question. I held my hand over where my heart would have been without thinking. Dullness would be all I'd know yet it didn't give me fear like it should, I probably didn't even have a pulse. I felt tired, that there was a weight on me but nothing stirred inside to wave it off.

Would Nobodies count as half dead?

Something big was on my head and I realized that I had gone stiff. Hair was being rubbed under what I soon saw as Aqua's finger. Despite not being able to feel any emotional pleasure, it felt nice. Closing my eyes into the touch, I spoke, "Friends of mine were in a battle. I got hurt and blacked out."

Considering my size, it's easily emphasized that small has a different meaning for me versus people of regular size. Now if I was a fairy or something like that, flight would make things easier on me. As it was, I had to figure out if I had an element, not worry about flying.

"I know you said that you didn't know me, but do you know what happened to Terra? Or if Ven's still safe?"

Freezing, I snapped open my eyes, and looked away. Considering the situation, what can I tell her? There wouldn't be much point if the game plays out how it wants to here at the end. But, waiting later will be worse. My teeth stapled themselves to my lower lip, my Other wouldn't be eager to tell her. Knowing that her response won't be good.

 _Screw it, Mickey wouldn't tell her._ "Right now, Ven is safe. Terra, however, is a long story. Even I don't know for sure on all of his history. I can tell you... that he isn't himself right now."

"But Terra was fighting the darkness!" Aqua declared as she removed her finger.

I glared at her, silently demanding that she be quiet and let me finish. "There are a great number of things that I know, **Aqua**. **Let me remind you that you are outdated**." Static filled my voice as my tone reflected the void inside me. Closing my eyes and focusing on what needed to be said, I continued, "Xehanort has hold on Terra's heart. It is one thing to struggle with your own darkness, it is another to fight someone else's will."

"Xehanort... even now he won't give up. When did your visions tell you this? Cause you know my name."

" I- what?" _Visions!?_ "I never said that I didn't know you, but I don't recall meeting you before." I shook my head, "Look, I don't know the way out of here, but there is someone you need to see. Two people actually, when you meet the first one, pretend that I didn't tell you about what happened to Terra. It's important and later I'll try to explain. If I can, it didn't make much sense to me what was going on."

Aqua fell silent.

I tilted my head at her.

Quicker than I could blink, I was pressed against great amounts of fabric.

Letting myself hang in her embrace, I found myself going numb inside again. I guess interacting with others on some level distracts me from the emptiness. No wonder Demyx normally tried to be chill. My feelings didn't have any real substance but I did have annoyance, confusion, surprise, and conflict.

After a few moments, my muffled voice sounded, "U K ow?"

"Yeah." She loosened up so I could sit on her shoulder. Aqua's eyes were a bit wet but I didn't comment.

It's been a long time.

With that, she walked toward the exit mirror.

* * *

Touching down in the Dark Forest, Aqua ran after Phantom Terra and Ventus. Until they faded in gold motes. She halted at seeing vines erupt from the ground.

"Get out of my way!" She shouted upon summoning her Key-blade.

"Ow..."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I shot a Fira ball into the vines, causing a few to shrink away.

Aqua charged into the vines, twirling and twisting before I could safely send off another shot.

"Fire!"

I was going to be super dizzy after all this...

* * *

There wasn't much I could really do to help (which let to me getting tied up in the hanging down belt) without falling off or hitting her. Anyway, if you've played the game, then I shouldn't need to tell about all the Dark Sides that stood in our path.

Except the last one.

"Heads up!"

Aqua cartwheeled to the side before the Thunder could make us an lightbulb. Jumping again, she set off a few hits before retaliating with some of her own magic. "Yah! Freeze! Thunder! Fire!"

Yeah, she lost some of her patience after the grind rail.

"Take that!" She shouted, letting lose a Thunder-Fire.

Dropping back down, she preceded to avoid more Thunder blasts. While I... was starting to get sick from all the spinning. Everything became a blinding blur of light and movement as I lost my head. I held onto the fabric as I was overwhelmed.

"...agh... My head..."

The Darkside did a stand up of something. Everything started to blur into a bright haze. Spinning, spinning, pottery of battle at its finest. Orange fades to reds and blues. Angry greens and yellows. Black trumps them all.

* * *

"Luna..?"

"Ugh..."

"Wake up. Please tell me you're not sick."

Hop. Rock. Stumble, fall. Ground, soiled. Mouth is burnt, icky.

Green blurs and soothing blues.

* * *

 **I kinda want feedback on this. Fanfiction is more of a practice to better my writing.**


End file.
